Conventionally, an information processing system to which a plurality of information processing apparatuses is coupled through a network has been used. The information processing system includes a system in which an information processing apparatus as a client device acquires data used for processing at the client device from an information processing apparatus as a server device and the client device requests processing to the server device.
As one of information processing systems, thin client systems have been used. In the thin client system, minimum functions are provided to a client device and a server device manages resources such as application programs and data. The client device displays processing results by the server device and data maintained by the server device on a display device. A user refers to content displayed on the display device and may operate application programs or data on the server device from the client device. In the thin client system, the client device may acquire image information from the server device. The above-described thin client system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-36339, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-280577, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-241562.